


Neighbors

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Crusaders of Fluff! [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Yurio has found a list of reasons why it is beneficial to have Victor and Yuuri and Yakov and Lilia living in the same neighborhood. Sometimes, however, it becomes a lesser of two evils...Another fluffy collab between me and Magical-Mistral!!The original art and drabbles can be found here:Silly MakkachinYurio is scared





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> If you would like to see more of our teamwork, our longer collabs can be found here:
> 
>  
> 
> [Crop Top Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653155)  
> [Snow Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653221)  
> [Dinopapasauras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11574564)  
> [Keep Calm and Belly Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11652960)  
> [When you wish upon the stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11497113)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to come scream at us on Tumblr as well!
> 
>  
> 
> [Magical-Mistal](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com)

Yurio shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket as he strolled down the sidewalk in the quiet St. Petersburg neighborhood. It had finally started to smell like fall, and he was appreciative for the chance to take a quiet walk alone, even if he was moving from one source of chaos to another.

Victor and Yuuri had purchased a house exactly fifteen houses away from Yakov and Lilia in the same old-fashioned neighborhood at the edge of the city. At first, Yurio thought it would be an inconvenience to be surrounded by all of the ridiculous adults in his life, but slowly he had realized the advantages. He could choose either house for dinner, depending on what was being served. He could choose which of his bedroom’s to sleep in, depending on who was annoying him most that day. And most importantly, he had an excuse to take the silent few minutes between the two houses to let his own thoughts stew around in his brain.

Hanging a right to head down the private court which held the impressively-sized Victuuri home, Yurio kicked a rock between his feet leaving it by the mailbox to jog up the steps to the door. The sight of something moving in the window had him pausing.

“Why hello there, Yurio!” came a muffled noise with a Russian accented falsetto voice. “Welcome to our home!”

 

Makkachin’s body was lifted in the large glass window to the right of the front door. Behind her, Victor was failing to hide his body as Yuuri giggled on the floor next to him. Raising one of Makkachin’s paws, Victor pretended the dog was waving at Yurio. “I’m a friendly furbaby! Won’t you come into my home and love me?” Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her dog smile indicated Makkachin was enjoying this game as much as her idiot owners.

“Uhh…ehhh…” Yurio raised a single finger in the air, pulling his head back to pinch his face into confusion and mild horror. “I… um… think I hear Yakov calling me…” Stepping backwards down the stairs, Yurio turned on his heel to escape the current level of crazy that was threatening to pull him in.

“You can’t possibly hear Yakov from here!” Yuuri yelled, yanking the front door open.

“I don’t know,” Victor shrugged, “Yakov is pretty loud.” Picking Makkachin up, Victor yelled using his fake voice, “come back and let me love you, Yurio!!”

Collapsing in giggles against the doorframe, Yuuri tugged on the elbow of Victor’s shirt. “I don’t think that’s helping,” he hiccupped, loving Victor’s random silliness.

Halfway down the street, Yurio was still jogging convinced that liver and onions for dinner was definitely better than listening to Victor talk as Makkachin for the rest of the night.


End file.
